zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New users
:Allright, I can see this Wikia is not doing so well. We only have a select few users actively editing. We need to discuss how to attract new users. And Herbsewell, once we do get active users, your in line as the next administrator. ... I may be new here... but I'm on like, 5 other Wikis. I could tell them about this place... Max2 Do you think the Main Page is clear enough about how new users can join? If someone wanted to start editing, what should they do? I think the "Improvment drive" section is a good start, but linking to some more articles that need help might encourage people to edit. Also, promoting the wiki on Zelda forums and fan sites might attract new editors. Angela talk 02:44, 31 March 2007 (UTC) *It just seems like this website is not known. I'm going to send out messages and forum posts. I attempted to advertise the site on Gamespot, but they locked the thread. Then I attempted Codename Revolution, and they didn't respond. I'm going to try Zelda Universe. They have a wiki of their own, though, so I dunno if they would advertise a wiki that can be considered competition. I'll tell my freinds on the other wikis!!! Max2 and, Bly1993, it's worth a try. Perhaps affiliating with well-known Zelda websites may yield more members? Additionally, advertising in popularly frequented websites, such as Livejournal (specifically its communities which orient to the Zelda fandom) could attract interested users.--Altar 17:35, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I think the best way to attract new users is by bring them in from the regular Wikipedia. However if we try to advertise there it will simply get deleted. I think the best thing to do is add external links leading to the corresponding article in this Wiki (such as it’s done in the bottom of this article ). I know that the only way I found this place was by fowling a link like that one at the bottom of the Zelda series article in Wikipedia.--ShutUpNavi 18:10, 4 April 2007 (UTC) I've connected several pages on wikipedia to this wiki, though there are still more. Fused Shadow 16:19, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I think the wiki is going good. I find the best way to get new users is just to post in forums advertising the wiki, though it is best to do this only if the forums allow it or else you'll get people posting here saying "STOP SPAMMING OUR FORUMS!!" and such. Also linking to Wikipedia is very good.--Richard 17:49, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Well...I'm new! I just joined today! I found Zeldapedia while doing a Google search for information on the chronology of the Zelda games, as I'm writing a lengthy Zelda fanfic and wanted to have some idea. I ended up keeping the page open on one of my browser tabs because I find it absolutely fascinating. I've been a Zelda fan for twenty years and I just started playing Twilight Princess this past Saturday. I LOVE it. Anyway, I just made my account this afternoon and I've been reading through pages, making little edits here and there (mostly grammar or spelling). But I wanted to let you know that new people ARE finding this site. :) And when I post my fanfic, I will include a mention of the site as having been helpful in the writing, so hopefully that will spread the word a bit as well.